


What we do

by bluebabynochu



Series: Friends will be friends [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But a lil plot at the end I GUESS, Crack, Crossover, Fluff, Good looking guys hanging out together, KnB - Freeform, M/M, No Plot, The humor is weak, Weakness, free - Freeform, friends being friends, haikyuu!! - Freeform, my absolute, theres probs no humor at all, there’ll be more of that in other fics thi, this is stupid im sry, tsuki and Kisumi are childhood friends in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebabynochu/pseuds/bluebabynochu
Summary: This is the second fic!!Im so stupid bc this is in the same AU as my ‘Tsukishima Kei, you’re beautiful ‘ fic- and i forgot to put that fic as a series. I just wanted to put a crossover in this AU. Basically everyone knows everyone because of Kisumi. (He likes to get around you see)THIS IS LIKE THE MOST RANDOM THING EVERIDK WHY I WROTE IT LMAOenjoy tho and tell me what u think





	What we do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic!!
> 
> Im so stupid bc this is in the same AU as my ‘Tsukishima Kei, you’re beautiful ‘ fic- and i forgot to put that fic as a series. I just wanted to put a crossover in this AU. Basically everyone knows everyone because of Kisumi. (He likes to get around you see)
> 
> THIS IS LIKE THE MOST RANDOM THING EVER
> 
> IDK WHY I WROTE IT LMAO
> 
> enjoy tho and tell me what u think

“I feel he hates me for some reason,” Kisumi whines and Tsukishima flips a page of his book, “Why do you think he hates you?”

The latter sighs, “I don’t know. Maybe he thinks I’m annoying. Maybe he thinks I’m not fit to be a captain of the team,” he wonders and Tsukishima reads through his book, unfazed, “You’re fit to be a captain. You’re not annoying. You’re just too loud sometimes and that’s okay. A captains got to be loud most of the time. You definitely have the personality for it, so I don’t see why he’d hate you as a captain- but I can see why as a person...” his voice slowly quiets down.

Kisumi cries out in frustration, “It gets to me a lot you know. I really just want to be friends with him. I may seem really bubbly but that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings too. Its like he hurts me, but he doesn’t know he does,” and Tsukishima snorts, “You should just forget about him. Why don’t you just give up.”

“I cant give up! He’s in the team! We need to be friends,” Kisumi exclaims and Tsukishima shakes his head, “Why don’t you play hard to get instead of insisting you guys should be friends?”

Kisumi looks at Tsukishima and his eyes widen for a split second.

“You’re a fucking genius Tsukki!!!!!”

Tsukishima grunts as Kisumi hugs him from behind and says, “Kuroo will come in any minute and he’d beat your fucking ass.”

The pink haired male wails, “You’re a genius but you’re mean sometimes! But thanks for the advice. Maybe that’ll show him who’s boss.”

Tsukishima sighs, “What are you? 5?”

Kuroo barges into the room with some canned drinks and asks, “What time are you leaving Kiss-kun?” He plops down next to Kisumi on the bed and Kisumi groans, “I’ve already told you a bunch of times to not call me Kiss-kun Kuroo.”

Kuroo barks out a laugh.

Tsukishima turns and places his book on the bed, “I’d just go with it if I were you.”

Kuroo wheezes, “How are you even friends?!” He asks and Kisumi huffs in annoyance.

 

 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare- give me that-“ Kisumi stops short when Kuroo grabs the ball from his hands and dribbles, and scores. Kuroo sticks his tongue out and Tsukishima sighs, shakes his head and thinks.

Yes, they are 5.

“Why do you even have a basketball net Kei?” Kuroo asks and Tsukishima’s about to answer but Kisumi beats him to it, “Akiteru used to play basketball before he picked up on volleyball.”

Tsukishima hums, “And that’s how Kisumi fell in love.”

Kisumi takes the ball and threatens to throw it at the younger, but Tsukishima puts his hands up in surrender, totally unfazed.

“You fell in love with Akiteru?” Kuroo asks in disbelief.

Kisumi groans, “Please don’t remind me. I used to think he looked so hot. And he’d teach me a thing or two.”

“Is that why you joined the team?” Kuroo asks and Kisumi nods, “I kinda just liked it really. It was fun. You should meet my friends I met through matches. Maybe you’d get along with them.”

Tsukishima stands up, “Are you trying to set up my boyfriend with another man?” He asks jokingly and Kuroo laughs, “Dont worry Kei. I love you, and you only.”

Tsukishima plops down and hides his flushed face.

This time, Kisumi laughs at his friends embarrassment.

“One of my good friends, Kise Ryouta- Oh he’s friends with Oikawa actually. Oh- and what’s his name?” Kisumi says and Tsukishima pushes his glasses up, “Akaashi-san.”

“You put them all together... it’s like a team of good looking guys who play sports,” Tsukishima states and Kuroo asks, “Is that why you feel threatened?”

“Oh my god. Leave,” Tsukishima says.

Kuroo walks over to him and kiss his cheek.

“GAH! Too much PDA,” Kisumi says and Tsukishima sighs again.

 

 

 

  
“I don’t understand how I got myself into this situation,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath but apparently Akaashi’s able to hear, “Yeah same. Kisumi can be really persuasive sometimes.”

Tsukishima cocks an eyebrow, rests his head chin on the palm of his hand and asks, “Oh really?”

Akaashi gives him the same look back, “Please. He can be persuasive, but not that persuasive.”

Theyre in a restaurant that Oikawa suggests they hang out at.

Oikawa, Kisumi, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima And Kise sitting at one table. Who knew this would happen.

“You know what we should do?” Kuroo starts and the rest look at him, “We should create a group chat with all of us. Call it the Godly Gods of All Gods.”

“Do we have to?” Tsukishima asks.

“It’d be fun!!” Kisumi agrees with Kuroo.

“I mean- sure!” Kise agrees too.

Oikawa hums playfully, “Can I add Iwa-Chan?”

Kuroo shakes his head, “No way Jose.”

“Strictly for us only,” Kisumi says, waving his hands around.

“And I thought Oikawa was annoying,” Akaashi mumbles and Tsukishima chortles, “He still is.”

 

 

 

 

  
“Thanks for letting me stay at your house for the week Tsukki,” Kisumi yawns and Tsukishima twitches at the name, “Tsukishima. My name is Tsukishima.”

“Why does Tadashi get to call you Tsukki?” Kisumi whines and shakes Tsukishima.

“He just does- and why do you call him Tadashi? You’re not that close,” and Kisumi gives him a cheeky smile, “I just do.”

Tsukishima laughs it off, “Fair enough.”

“You And Kuroo seem to be doing just fine,” Kisumi changes the subject and tsukishima grunts, “Well- Yeah I guess? He visits me every weekend.”

Kisumi raises an eyebrow, “Really??”

Tsukishima nods and hums, “I keep telling him, he doesn’t have to- but he does it anyways.”

“Is he annoying you?”

“Nah. It’s just that... why waste the money?” Tsukishima says carefully, “He doesn’t have to waste money every weekend to see me.”

Kisumi nods in agreement, “But it’s okay.”

Tsukishima taps his fingers on the floor, “Yeah its okay.”

“When did you two even start dating?” Kisumi snorts and Tsukishima shrugs, “We had this training camp with Fukurodani, Nekoma and some other schools. He kind of just talked to me a lot- but he asked me out after I left.”

“Oooooo,” Kisumi ogles And Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

“Does Tadashi come over on weekends?” Kisumi asks with curiosity and Tsukishima shrugs, “Not really. He hasn’t had a full conversation with me ever since this one time Kuroo visited.”

“Why not?”

“You’d think I’d know? I just told you he hasn’t talked to me.”

Kisumi scratches the back of his neck, “You should talk to him then.”

“Why?”

“He’s your friend?” Kisumi says as if it wasn’t obvious enough and Tsukishima scowls, “Why would I speak to someone who doesn’t want to speak to me?”

“God Tsukki-“

“Tsukishima.”

“You’re so dense sometimes. Maybe he’s going through a tough time? Maybe something’s bothering him? I don’t know. Ask him what’s wrong,” Kisumi says.

Tsukishima takes in what Kisumi said that night, and he doesn’t get much sleep.

 

 

 

 

“Yo.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes pop and he asks, “Tsukki?”

“Sorry I came here unnoticed.”

Yamaguchi’s mum shouts from the kitchen, “Who is that honey?!” And Yamaguchi shouts back, not taking his eyes off of Tsukishima, “it’s just Tsukki mum!”

Tsukishima looks around and says, “I just came here to talk to you. We don’t have to go inside if you don’t want me to come in.”

Yamaguchi’s mum comes up from behind Yamaguchi, “Nonsense Tsukishima. You’re always welcomed here.”

Tsukishima bows slightly, “Thanks auntie.”

Yamaguchi clenches his fists and unclenches his fists before saying quietly, “Okay. Lets go upstairs.”

Tsukishima follows Yamaguchi up and notices that Yamaguchi is still quiet. Its odd. Its unsettling.

Yamaguchi closes the door behind him after letting Tsukishima enter and he asks quietly, “What did you want to talk about?” Tsukishima sits on the floor and Yamaguchi on the bed.

“Are you... okay Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks.

It takes a while for Yamaguchi to clear his throat and say, “I’m fine.”

Of course he’s not fine.

“You’re not fine. You... you can talk to me you know?” Tsukishima sighs, “I’m sorry if I did something to offend you. Was Kuroo that big of a deal you couldn’t look me in the face? If that’s it I’ll jus-“

Yamaguchi whips his head round to look at Tsukishima, “Its not you. Its not Kuroo. God Tsukki- do you think I have a problem with you and Kuroo together?”

Tsukishima shrugs, “What else would it be?”

Yamaguchi sighs and laughs, “Tsukki. I’m happy for you both. Really. Its not either of you. Its-“ he stops and tsukishima urges him to continue, “Ive had some stuff going on.”

“What ... stuff?” Tsukishima asks slowly.

“I...” Yamaguchi says.

“Im not trying to force it out of you. Sorry if it seems that way. I just- I won’t understand why you won’t talk to me if you don’t tell me. We won’t be able to solve this- whatever this is. You talk to the other fine- why not me?” Tsukishima asks, a little desperate.

Yamaguchi feels his heart drop.

“It’s not any of your business”, he says quietly.

“It should well damn be if you aren’t able to talk to me but you’re able to talk to every-“

“Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi interrupts suddenly and Tsukishima shuts his mouth.

“You don’t think I wanna talk? I’m- I can’t! If this gets out-“

“What gets out?”

“I-“ Yamaguchi stops.

Tsukishima blinks.

Yamaguchi sighs, “you really wanna know Tsukki?” He asks.

Tsukishima nods.

“I have... this thing... going on.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks flush and he’s suddenly embarrassed, “I have this thing going on with someone.”

Tsukishima looks at him, “that’s it?”

“That’s-“

“You couldnt tell me abou-“

“I cant tell you about it because I’m afraid you’ll hate me. I’m afraid you’ll be disgusted and-“

Tsukishima puts his hand out, “Why would I be-“

“It’s Ukai, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima blinks rapidly, “Ukai...” he says slowly.

“Yes Ukai,” Yamaguchi sighs.

Tsukishima sits up straighter and asks, “Is he- is he forcing you-“

“What? No? Tsukki! I just told you I have this thing going on with Ukai.”

“He’s not forcing you into anything is he?”

“No,” yamaguchi says, “if anything- im the one who initiated the whole thing. I wanted to tell you- but I- hes a coach. He’s an adult. Old for me. I was afraid to tell you.”

Tsukishima tries, “Its not that big of a deal. Kuroo’s 18.”

“Kuroo’s 18! Ukai’s 26. He’s an adult. He’s 10 years older than me Tsukishima. He’s our coach. If me initiating this whole thing gets out, who knows what’ll happen to Ukai! They won’t blame me- they’ll put the blame on him. They’ll probably report that Ukai was the one who laid a hand on one of his students- when im the one who did it in the first place- oh god Tsukki. Please don’t tell anyone!” Yamaguchi rambles on and Tsukishima can see the panic growing in his eyes.

“Hey... its okay Yamaguchi. Everything’s going to be okay. I’m- this is really surprising but- im really glad you trust me enough to tell me.”

Yamaguchi sighs, “Sorry for not telling you. I just- couldn’t. I really wanted to, but I...”

Tsukishima hums, “What happened exactly? How’d you two even...”

“It was- gosh it was so embarrassing really. I was in his shop. I just- we were talking about stuff. And I... i just kissed him. I was in the heat of the moment?” Yamaguchi says and Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, “Wow okay.”

“God. Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah yeah okay. Worry later, not now.”

 

 

 

 

_  
Kuroo: honestly I don’t rly understand y some people just dk how to fucking park_

_Kuroo: REVERSE PARKING IS HARD I UNDERSTAND_

_Kuroo: WHAT I DONT UNDERSTAND IS HOW THEY DONT USE COMMON SENSE WHEN GETTING IUT OF THE PARKING????_

_Kuroo: IF YOU WANNA GET OUT OF THE FUCKING PARKING SPOT_

_Kuroo: DONT JUST REVERSE AND THEN ONLY TURN YOUR FUCKING STEERING WHEEL_

_Kuroo: TURN YOU FUCKING STEERING WHERL WHILE U GODDAMN REVERSE YOU SELFISH CREATURES_

_Kuroo: DONT DRIVE IF U DONT KNOW HIW TO GET OUT OF A PARKING SPOT_

_Tsukishima: Alright_

_Tsukishima: Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite._

_Kuroo: thX for listening_

_Kuroo: this is y I love u sm_

_Tsukishima: I love u too._

_Kuroo: dont make me blush_

_Tsukishima: Im not but okay._

_Kuroo: im not cmg this next week btw_

_Tsukishima: Oh why?_

_Kuroo: kenma wants to go to this gaming event which is definitely surprising since he doesn’t do well w people_

_Kuroo: but a friends gotta do what a friends gotta do yk what im sayin?_

_Tsukishima: Of course. Have fun._

_Kuroo: thx Kei. I will <3_

_  
Tsukishima: <3_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me I don’t even ship Yams and Ukai LMAO but I thought it would’ve been interesting to write it since its kind of a rare ship(?) 
> 
> If u want to know Yamaguchi’s story, tell me because I kinda got it all planned in my head :D
> 
> I thought making Kisumi childhood friends with Tsuki would be a good idea bc of the dynamic? Its like everyone Tsuki hangs out w are extra lmao. But Kisumi can also be serious at times so haha
> 
> I ACTUALLY WANTED TO MAKE A SCENE BETWEEN TSUKI AND KISUMI LIKE THE SCENE BETWEEN HARU AND KISUMI WHEN KISUMI PUT HIS ARM AROUND HARU AND HARU JUST BRUSHED IT OFF (i dont rly rmbr but yeah)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I’ll surely make more fics for this AU


End file.
